Their greatest love
by kurifu gari
Summary: the war between the allied shinobi villages and tobi an kabuto is roaring along will a age old prophecy give hinata and naruto the power to end the war for good?. Or will a death drag them down into the depths of despair?
1. Prologue

**There Greatest love**

**By cliffgurley**

**Rated M (naruhina), all other pairings are undecided for now **

**One more note I do not own naruto (If I did naruto and hinata would be married by now)**

**Just a quick author's note. This is my first time ever writing a fan fiction story so please be easy. I apologize for the grammatical errors that I know will appear in this.**

**Chapter 1**

It was a dark time in the history of the leaf, as the gears of war rolled on down the line. Naruto, a leaf genin, had a hard time of it, even with his kyuubi powers. To him atleast it seemed that the white zengetsu never seemed to end, for every ten he killed twenty more popped up.

The fox ninja cursed "Fuck there is no end to them" before lifting his right hand his first two fingers pointed up the rest down, as was the same with the left making a cross. _"Multi- Shadow Clone Justu"_he shouted to the wind causing 15 dopplergangers to appear out of nowhere.

Up on the hill Hinata was having just as much problems with the white zengetsu, if not even more for having kept a eye out for naruto. She swore on her soul no harm would ever befall her beloved even if he didn't know, and was too dense to see that she was the right one for her. She silently cursed inward as a white nearly had grabbed her That her inward musings were going to get her killed. She figured she had better get her mind in the game easy expelling a white with the technique "_Air Palm" _ the white was expelled backwards, and off the cliff. Hinata noticing there was no more whites . Turned toward naruto only to noticed he had also defeated the whites. She deactivated her Kekkai genkai, bloodline limit, and rested her weary eyes. she had been using her Byuakkan way to much as of late and her eyes were paying the price. She made her way down the cliff to make sure noone needed help...

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter Please review and tell me what you think.

Color coded system

Jutsu's

Kekkai genkai

_People talking _

**Naruto ( or any tail beast) inner world**


	2. Evil approaches

The Evil approaches

by cliffgurley

A/N sorry for the last chapter that it was so short I will try to make it longer and better this time...

Again I do not own naruto or the charaters

After finally defeating all the whites, the ninja are ready to relax, and head thru the woods to the camp. Set in a clearing in the woods with special justu's of invisablity and protection. our favorite hyuuga finds her self next to naruto causing her face to turn tomato red and nearly faint. Naruto although is unattentive as he talks to lee

_"how many more of these damn things are there, lee" _the blonde dead pans

_" I don't know,naruto-kun it is said there started out with 30,0000"_ lee replys

This causes naruto to swear, but the blue beast oblivious to naruto's potty mouth says_ " I swear I will get more than you, naruto-kun. If I don't then I will do 800 push-ups." _Lee challenges.

At this naruto rolls his eyes, and lets the leafs blue beast run ahead of him on the trees.

"_n-n-naruto-kun"_ the hyuuga heiress stammers cursing herself inwardly and being to do nothing but stammer and faint when around him gets the fair-haired boy's attention.

"_Oh, hey hinata, are you alright you seem mighty red?" _The fair hair boy replies a look of worry on his face. "_Are you okay?"_

A akward silence flows between them as naruto awaits her answer."_I- I-I a-a-a-m f-f-fine, naruto-kun." _She finally stammers he face if possible going even redder.

_"That you are, hinata-chan." _The fair haired boy thinks. Although the boys shows nothing but a poker face. inwardly he remembers the first time he had started to fall for her.

{_**Flashback}**_

That night a long time ago when he had caught her practicing her "Gental fist" under the water fall naked. He hadn't mean to see her like that, he wasn't a pervert by any means not like his so called sensei's kakashi and jiryara, but when her saw her under that waterfall the fair raven hair dancing in the wind her pale skin gleamed with sweat he had been unable to turn away. He watched in silent wonder as she knew then he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. That he would be anything, and do anything to be with her

{_**End flashback}**_

_"Uhh... naruto-kun, are you okay?"_

her voice seemed to come from a great divide as the memory of when he first knew he loved her flashed through his mind. His unattentivness causing him to run into a tree limb. knocking him out, before he hit the ground hinata was already there to catch him. Having used chakara to boost her speed to the ground ahead of her beloved

"_N-n-n-naruto-kun, are you okay?"_ seeing he was out she whisper as soft as a gentle wind thru through the trees "_What am I going to do with you, naruto?"_ she lifts him up on her back moving labourisly because of naruto's weight. Having never been able to do this if he were concious.

She takes him to the camp laying him on the bed, in his tent, and taking a wet cloth wipes his head clean of any blood, and of the sticky tree bark. Unbeknowngst to the pair a evil was watching there every move. Zangetsu had been hiding in the tree that naruto had knocked his self out on, and had easily had followed the pair to there hideout. Breaking the jutsu although had been hard enough work without the shinobi noticing, but it had worked out better than he had thought , and he was in with none the wiser of his infiltraion. Having seen what he needed to see the atasuki member returned to the ground to tell his master of the camp, and it's occupants more to the point the fair- haired boy was in this camp. He knew madara would be pleased with his report, and would set the camp ablaze looking for the byujinn.

Meanwhile naruto finally woke up disorianted and with a splitting headache, before the memories of what had transpired came back to him he sat straight up causing his splitting head to ache worst.

_"What the hell, how did I end up here"_ He ask wonderingly

It was then he saw hinata asleep in the chair next to his bed head on the bed her hands stretched out almost as if she was trying to hold his hand. The thought sent naruto's face into a imediate blush, and for dizzying fanasties to play out in his head.

"_Stop that naruto"_ he berates his self. He gently picks hinata up putting her in the bed, and covers her up finishing by kissing her cheek. Steps out into the camp only to have Horror and dread fall upon his face. When he see's the camp.

A/N

I do hope that was long enough {{Its 4am here}} I again apologize for the grammatical errors I may have made and would greatly appricate any cleans that wish to clean it up for me. Also I plan to melt more charaters in the story as for now it has been all naruto and hinata, please forgive me for that

Please review I really want to know your opinons

One last thing I now understand how hard it must be to the writers out there having finally wrote one myself, So major koodo's to the authors.

DON DON DOOOOOOOONNNNNN dramatic cliffhanger


	3. A prophecy revealed

A prophecy revealed

By cliffgurley

_A/N: Sorry for the last chapter,it was a lot shorter than I thought it was going to be but I thought that I would leave it at the cliffhanger to keep ya'll entranced ._

_Again please review,I really care to hear your opinons ._

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own naruto nor the charaters :'(._

_Now back to the story:_

_Continued from last time..._

Meanwhile, Naruto finally woke up ,disorianted and with a splitting headache, before the memories of what had transpired came back to him. He sat straight up ,causing his splitting head to ache worst.

_"What the hell,?How did I end up here?"_ naruto shocks

It was then that he saw hinata asleep in the chair next to his bed ,head on the bed her hands stretched out almost as if she was trying to hold his hand. The thought sent Naruto's face into a immediate blush, and for dizzying fanasties to play out in his head_._

_"Stop that Naruto," _he berated himself. He gently picked Hinata up ,putting her in the bed,and covered her up ,finishing by kissing her cheek. Steps out into the camp ,only to have horror and dread fall upon his face when he see's the camp...

_"Sasuke!" naruto yells_

_,_ the ninja exclaimed angrily and crosses his two hands again. "_Shadow clone justu"__ ,letting only one clone appear ,holds out his palm to the clone as he picks at points ,creating a ball of spinning chakra "__Rasengan",_ in which Sasuke responds by making several seals "Chidori". Meanwhile Hinata watches in horror as he belovedly stares down his best friend. It's then that she starts to feel weird, like she has no chakara. The camp starts spinning, and she passes runs at Sasuke, time seeming to stand still as if he and Sasuke are running in slow motion. Meanwhile, a voice echo's in Hinata's mind, creepy and forbodingly telling of things of yet to pass.

"_**When love is cradled and the stars align ,a great power will be unleashed upon the world divine. The world will then die. Lest the lover's learn ,love's great hook a death from the one their power took. Hinata, Naruto will die... **_The voice warns

Hinata screams "_nooooooo"_ with a great effort.

Hinata gets there before the boys- before their attacks can meet.  
((They're still going in seemingly slow motion)),

before grabbing Naruto's wrist, the wrist that held the "_rasegan"__, _and corkscrews her palms into Naruto's chest, sending him flying backwards,with blood spewing out of his mouth. She then knocks Sasuke's wrist to the left before before Chidori can hit her, and in front of everybody and Naruto, she kisses Sasuke full on the lips, making sure Naruto can see what she is doing. Naruto watches as his love and his best friend kiss, before his heart breaks into what seems a thousand pieces and tears fall heavily where the fair-haired boy lay before he passes out cold. The pain was unnoticed by Hinata, but not Sasuke. He saw the pain, pain like Sasuke has never seen him display before.

"_What the hell is going on between them?" ,_Sasuke thinks before breaking the kiss. _"What in the fucking hell was that for Hinata?"_Sasuke screams at her, before reaching up and backhanding her.

_"I-I-I was protecting Naruto-kun, Sasuke-teme.",_ Hinata says softly, surprise coloring her voice at her for calling Sausuke stupid.

Sasuke rolls his eyes. _How the hell are you protecting the dobe by kissing me, Hinata-chan?"_

Tears falls unrestricted from the raven haired heiress's pale eyes. "_Because Naruto will die, Sasuke-kun!"_

The Uchiha prodigy's eyes widen at the statement. "_What do you mean Hinata?"_ . Anger, pure and hot, saturates the Uchiha's prodigy's voice.

Hinata then tells Sasuke what she had heard in her mind and the Uchiha prodigy rolls his eyes.

"_Hinata, you should know better than to listen to voices in your head. Any number of Justus could have been placed on you.",_ Sasuke states plainly.

He then makes a few seals and disappears, having destroyed the camp like he was told to do. Only then, as Hinata looks around, that she notices the camp destroyed by the Uchiha prodigy. Tents were burned to ash and ninjas lay everywhere, dead or dying .Hinata buries her head in her hands and bawls. Meanwhile Choji and Shikamaru, who during the whole ordeal had been sent to HQ to report in, were making their way back to the camp when they smelled smoke, which sent them running back to the camp,having only been 20 or so miles from the camp. They got back just in time to see Sasuke disappear.

_"Troublesome." ,_ he replies as he goes and checks on Hinata.

Choji, meanwhile, goes and checks on the other people at the camp, noting some are dead while others are seriously hurt, including Naruto.

"_Hinata what happened?Hinata, Hinata." _ the pineapple haied shinobi asks worriedly

Taking note that Hinata seem almost catatonic takes Hinata, Naruto and any other of the ninjas at the camp to the hospital, where Sakura was working hard at healing.

"_Sakura ,a camp was attacked a few hours ago ,a lot of trauma coming in."_ the med nin reports.

"_Okay thanks Ujimi.",_ the beautiful pink haired med nin replies. While thinking inwardly _**"Cha, more bastards to deal with." **_She then heads to the trauma room to deal, only to mouth drop at the sight of Naruto and Hinata among the injured. _" What the fuck attacked them?" _,she asks in wonder.

Choji is the one to answer her while chewing on a bag of chips,_"We don't know .Hinata won't say a 's like she is in shock or something."_

Sakura goes to Naruto first and rips his shirt off with her monsterous strength, more worried than she is letting anybody know about her friend's condition. Of course, he had already healed the Nine Tails but he just was amazing like that. But then why wouldn't he wake up. "_Naruto ,what's wrong with you?" ,_the Kunochi asks softly, letting green chakara flow from her hands to check out his organs. And when she finds nothing, she starts to get really worried. She makes a few hand seals , putting her hand on the fair-haired boys ripped and musclar chest, and applies chakara to try to wake him up. She finally succeeds. "_Thank goodness" _ she says softly.

But the worry doubles when she sees the look on her friend's face, it was just like she looked when she lost Sasuke. "_**No Sakura ,you're not to think of that bastard!" ,**_her inner self screams at her. But before she can take another breath, Naruto sits up.

Not saying a word, not even thanks,he leaves the operating room, head bent, trying to fight back tears at having to even look at Hinata. Sukara is confused at that tears that she saw in Naruto's eyes. She starts to go after him, only to be yelled at by Shizune,"_ Sakura ,where the fucking hell do you think you're going?"_ Shizune asks.

"_I am going after Naruto, Shizune. Something is majorly wrong with him."_ The emotion in Sakura's voice makes everyone look at her. "_**WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS LOOKING AT?" ,**_ inner Sakura asks, in which Sakura was about to repeat when Shizune interupts, mainly to break the awkward silence that enveloped the tent more than anything.

"_Sukara, he needs to be by himself for a while. I don't know what's going on but he is hurt, and it is a hurt that you can not heal,no matter how accomplished at medical ninjustu you are."_

At this, Sakura's head drops. "_ Even if it means that he wants to kill himself, Shizune, because that's what he looked like, Shizune." _ she says between tears

Shizune looks at her pupil with a soft expression on her face.

_" He won't do that, Sakura." _

She comforts her friend and fellow pupil. This causes Shikamaru and Choji to leave the tent to look for Naruto, not to find him anywhere. Naruto can't take it anymore. He takes off his headband off, throwing it on the ground and heads to the exit of the camp, only to be stopped, asking who he is. "_Naruto Umizaki",_ he replies, only to have the ninja draw blades on him. "_Please, do me the favor you guys." _,he begs them

, Kakkashi, hearing the noise, goes over to to investigate the ruckus and hears Naruto's pleas and is shocked by Naruto's plea's to die.  
"_**What the hell**_? _**Naruto is never like this. He is hyperactive and happy ,never Emo and this sad." **__"It's okay guys I got this."_

the copycat nin tells the guards, and they instantly drop their guard, the snap to with a loud "_Sir"._

They then go back to their post. Kakkashi then offers to buy him some Ramen noodles.

"_I don't want Ramen, Kakkashi-sensei. I want to be left alone!" _With that said, he jumps on the fence, where the guards are, and off thru the trees leaving his headband on the ground and Kakkashi picks it up.

Coji and Shikamaru, having heard Naruto's yell, go to the gate, only to bump into the copycat nin with no sight of Naruto.

_"Kakkashi sensei Why do you have Naruto's headband?" _shikamaru asks even more worried now as a slight inkling of what Naruto is thinking of doing

The copycat nin looks down at it. _"Naruto was just here ,begging the guards to kill him. He ran out of the gates just now."_

Shikamaru facepalms._ "That idiot! That stupid fucking idiot!",_ Shikamaru exclaims, getting a questioning glance from the copy cat nin.

"_What are you thinking Shikamaru?",_ the copy cat asks, already having a inkling to where Naruto could be heading.

"_Where could Naruto the Jurinkuri of the Nine Tails go to die, Kakkashi sensei?" _the smart shinobi asks in a deadpan expression

_._Kakkashi's eyes widen in fear for his former student. He bites this thumb so that some blood flows making a few seals,then he slams his head on the ground ,_"Summoning Justu"._ There is a puff of smoke and Pakkun appears.

"_Yo Kakkashi .What is it this time?"_ The summon dog asks bored

_. "Pakkun ,go after Naruto. _He instructs the summon dog having pakun look at him, but seeing his expression doesn't ask and does what he says._ "Shikamaru where is ino"_ he asks the smart nin.

_"She went to Gaara's company to get some intel to take to HQ." _,the lazy nin says

"[_explective]"_ curses Kakkashi.

Just then Ino comes out of a shop, causing the lazy nin, the big-boned nin and the copy cat nin to drop sweat.

"_INO, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" ,_the lazy nin yells angryly _._

_"I just got back, so I figured I would get something to eat!" ,her _gaze faltering under the glare of the lazy nin.

Kakkashi, choosing to ignore the banter, asks quickly to talk to HQ.

"_Then find a com ninja!" ,_ she says angrily not know what is going on

Kakkashi then runs down the situation quickly to her, trying to make her understand. Meanwhile, while that heated exchange is going on, Hinata has woke up, and snuck out of the room before anybody can ask her what happened. She loathe to tell them how she had hurt Naruto so bad. They would hate her when they found out that it was her that hurt Naruto so bad.

Sakura's words echo thru her brain ,_"__**Even if Naruto wants to kill himself." **_It buzzs around her brain like hornets, stinging her brain with the accusation of her words._ "He won't." ,_she says quietly to herself.

Her musing had taken her, without her noticing ,where she was going to the gate. _"oh, crap,_there was a bunch of ninja at the gate", she immediately noticed Kakkashi touching Ino's head and Choji and Shikamaru pacing nervously. _**"Whats going on?"**_ ,she thought to herself

as Kakkashi started barking orders that Choji was to bring Sakura and Shikamaru to go find Naruto before he reached Madara. "_Madara, why would he go to Madara? He is the enemy that is trying to steal the Nine Tails from n-n-Naruto." _Hinata's usually pale face drains of all color at the realization that Naruto had intended to kill himself and it was all her fault. "_I have to make this right!", she says,_stepping out from behind the building that she was hiding behind. She goes to Kakkashi ,_"I AM GOING TOO!"_ The tone of her voice and the clarity was way out of character for Hinata and shocked both Kakkashi and the group at large.

"_Hinata,your awake! Good ,you can tell us what happened."_ ,the lazy nin exclaims in his usual manner.

"_There is no time, Shikamaru-kun. We HAVE to save Naruto-kun."_

Kakkashi is surprised when he thought he could no longer be surprised. First, Naruto is acting all weird and sad, like Sasuke would act. And Hinata is being all brave and not timid like Naruto would usually be. Kakkashi wondered if the world had been turned upside down, or if maybe they were in a alternate dimension. His musing was disturbed when a punch from Sakura just missed breaking his face in half.

" _Kakkashi sensei ,why didn't you stop him? Even if you had to put him under a Genjustu ,why didn't you stop him?". _Her voice stopped his usually lazy about the road to the world wouldn't let him, when he saw her tears.

"_Man everyone is so emotional today." _ He thinks dryly, but decides to answer her softly."_I didn't know Naruto was suicidal. Crazy yes ,knuckle head yes, but suicidal never in my life would I think that!"_

It was then that Hinata started sobbing ,

_**"what now?"**_ Kakkashi thinks, sweat dropping. Then jaw drops at Hinata's next words.

"_It's all my fault. I am the one for responsible for killing Naruto-kun."_

_A/N WHEW that was a long and hopefully exciting chapter. What will happen next ? Will Sakura kill Hinata when she finds out? Will Naruto actually die? Find out on the next installment of their greatest love..._

_Please review hard to write a story without inspiration. Review ,review ,review please ._

_Again i apologize for any grammatical errors I may have placed and that this chapter seemed rushed .I really hope ya'll like it... I know the character seem like they're in OOC most of the time .I am trying to fix that._


	4. The chase

The chase

By cliff gurley

A/N _wow a long time since I posted sorry about that, but the road of life is long and winding. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS they were awsome and gave me some inspiration a major shout out to MrBojangles3154 who gave me one heck of a idea. Not to mention all the people that busted my chops, and gave me praise I really appricate it. Now without futher ado I gave you chapter 4 The chase:_

_Disclaimer I do not own naruto nor the charaters _

Naruto's mind was in turmoil, He knew what he had to do was for the best for the village, but didn't mean he had to like it. The pent up emotion inside him almost boiling over to the point that naruto that he could feel his head pounding as if almost ready to explode. A sigh passes thru the blonde's lips, as almost to alleviate some of the pressure on the blonde's mind but makes the the pounding even worst. The worst thing that this wasn't even his idea it was the nine tailed fox's plan when he was knocked out.

{Flashback} as naruto was knocked out he found hisself in his mindscape facing the cage of his jailed ninetailed fox.

"_Kuruma what do you wnat!" _Naruto is angry, He doesn't want to hear the snickering of the damn fox over his supposed love life with hinata or lack of thereof.

"_**Kit I have a plan to end this war altho it will be very dangerous."**_ the fox exclaims evilly

naruto eyes widens considerbly _"what do you mean" _naruto ask causing the fox to roll his eyes at his tenat's dimness.

_**"I mean a mission that only you and I can do. we are going to turn ourselfs in to madara."**_ the fox explains

Naruto's eye's shoot up in worry _"Hell no you damn fox do you know what that will Happen. That will do more harm than good they get us where the hell do you think they will go to first you fricking idiot"_

a dark chakra emits from the fox's cage angry at naruto's words but puts on a poker face.

_**"Do you actually think I want to be captured you fucking fool. Being trapped inside of you is bad enough. To defeat Madara we need alot more power than we have right now, kit. So shut up complaining and listen because I will say this only once. to get that power we have to take down his greatest power the gedo statue. do you remember that justu that ero-sennin taught you."**_

Naruto nods remembering the justu kurama was talking about a fuinjustu so powerful that even the the greastest in the umizaki clan was hard pressed to learn. Kurama snickers seeing the look on the the kit's face.

_**"Good you remember, kit. what we are going to do is seemingly give ourselves up and when they activate the gedo and start taking our chakra then we use the same technique that you used to take my chakra **_the fox's face goes from a unpleasant smirk to hard anger faster than a hummingbird wings would flap at the thought of that day.

A fact that still pissed him off to this day._"Damn you kushina"_ the fox thinks before going back to this plan._**"We are going to take the chakra from the other tailed beasts and your going to seal them inside of yourself. You will be the kyuubi of the ten tails, and with that power you should be able to defeat Madara"**_

naruto stands there shocked at the foxes plan, and the implications of should this go wrong. The realization shocking him so bad that all he can do is stand there. His mind flashing on all the friends that he would lose sakura, sasuke, ino, choji,shikamaru, neji, ten ten, lee, shino, hinata. he thinks of hinata alot his mind spinning with the possibilitys with her infinite. He dreams of them getting married and having kids growing old together. Where the hell did that come from He loved sakura and has since he was a kid, but if he was honest with his self he knew he only picked her because she was the the coolest and most pretty girl in the acdemy, and even though he knew he was setting his self up to fail he knew that picking the prettiest girl in the adcemy, one that he knew he had no chance with wouldn't somehow hurt as bad. Them they were mad team mates and he shared a bond with her, and her love with sasuke, even tho he and inadvertently feelheads over heels with her. Mainly just to piss sasuke off, but then him and sasuke had formed a bond and he knew he was screwed. Mainly because he didn't want to hurt sasuke anymore than he had already have. He saw the way sasuke looked at her when she wasn't looking. If he was honest with his self that hurt his ego badly. Then there was hinata, what people didn't know she had been there to talk to the blonde haired ninja when he was down to bring him up, and she really was very cute when she blushed. Inadvertently she had healed his heart more than he knew if he was honest with his self, but not having any skills in dating had just ignored her and called her weird kami he was so was brought out of his musing by the nine tailed fox clearing his throat .

"_No fox I won't do it I can't hurt my friends beileve it" _he says with a trademark smile

_._Kurama was beyond furious he was showing this kit a way to more power than he has ever felt before and he was turning him down, and he knew why.

_{end flash back}\_

As naruto hopped from tree to tree his mind a million ways a ways. He failed to see a group of ninja's that seemed to be catching up to him. Sakura's voice seeming to come from a million miles away

"_Naruto naruto oi naruto.", _Sakura 's voice still seeming to come from miles and miles away.

That is until the pinkette, using the strength born of her training with her shishou, flys with the grace of a acrobat towards the blonde haired distracted shonobi feels a pins coming from his head where sakura had hit him causing him to fly into the ground causing a crater where he landed.

"_OW OW OW what the hell Sakura-chan."_

naruto exclaims painfully cauing the pinkette to roll her eyes

"_WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING GOING TO KILL YOURSELF. i DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON, BUT IT IS NOT A REASON TO KILL YOURSELF!" _the pinkette screams

just in time for the others to show up. The first person the blonde notices is hinata causing him to pale in painful memories of the passionate kiss between her and sasuke. The blonde has to quickly away from the bluenette to displace the pain he is feeling before looking back at the sakura.

_"It's my choice whether to die or not, sakura-chan, so mind your own fucking business."_ Naruto says angerly

The other sweat drop at this statement shikamaru to slowly come to the realization.

_"I see" _the lazy nin exclaims "_how long naruto."_

a statement that is ignored by the blonde ninja who had been looking around for a way to get away. Had finally noticed that a certain black haired tratior was with them. this causing naruto's blood boil and for the rest on the command of kakashi to suround the blonde so that he doesn't run away.

"_Sasuke why the fuck are you here! you fucking tratior."_Naruto's hand had balled into a fist so hard the his now enlongated nails bit deep into his hands pooling in the needles of the pine trees that had fallen to the ground.

"_N-n-n-naruto p-p-p-please s-s-s-stop_."the bluenette ask close to tears.

Naruto just stares at her his eyes red and slitted showing that the nine tails chakra is leaking out. but finding out he can't move

_"__shadow posession__" complete_. "_Naruto you need to calm down." shikamaru exclaims lazily _

_" Calm down how can I fucking calm down when the girl I thought I loved betrayed me with a guy I thought of like a brother?"_the blonde pissed off ninja asks.

This causes the other's to look at him strangely not knowing what has happened, of couse shikamaru had a inkling that this is what has happened due to naruto's and hinata's reactions. He keeps silent, as does the other's, and this was the break naruto was looking for. Breaking shikamau's " "shadow posession technique" using the demon's chakra naruto creating the ram seals shouts. "Multi-shadow clone justu" , and in a poof of white smoke 20 clones appears taking off in every direction naruto part of the group the at took off in the west direction turns north back in the direction of his blissful release, still hoping that he dies from this. Seeing sasuke hadn't done much cept to make the searing pain that he feels even worst. The event of sasuke and hinata locking lips in a passionate embrace it seems then to naruto. The picture of naruto marrying hinata seems to rip becoming a torturing demon that rubs the fact that his dream of marrying hinata was nothing but a stupid childish deam was everything in his life every dream every hope just a childish dream doomed to never happen? And if so why does he exist? In his mind the nine-tailed fox was atonished having never heard his jailer have such thought. He was seriously worried for the kit

"_**Naruto naruto"**_ only to be ignored by the blonde depressed ninja until the fox drags the blonde into his Dreamscape._**"Naruto listen to me. Your dreams are everything. They are not childish dreams what hinata did was terrible it understand me it's not that I care much but your flooding my cage with all your sorrowful whining it's time you grow up it didn't work so what get over it. It's time we ae here**_...

A/N I have to apologize first and foremost for the grammar mistakes I may have ment and that this chapter is kinda short ... NEXT TIME will naruto ever be happy again or we he die never knowing the secret that hinata doesn't seem to want to share . or will his friends get thee in time to save him from his fate... Find out in the next installment of their greastest love

A/N _no jutsu: I have went back and fixed alot of things and hopefully made it alot easier to read, as ever any reviews are appricated..._

**Naruto: **_Jeeze cliff could you make me anymore emo your making me seem like Sasuke_

**Sasuke: **_Hnn_

**ME:**_ sorry naruto I know you seemed so out of charater but your supposed to be sad that the one that you had started to fall for betrayed you._

**Kakashi: **_You know cliff you could spell alot better _

**ME:**_ I know I fail _

A/N please review and let me know with out reviews and stuff how and I am going to know what you guys think of of my story...


	5. The confession

The confession

by cliff gurley

**A/N: **Hello guys been awhile since I have posted my story if your reading this then it means my story is of hiatus and wasn't gaven away...

**Naruto: ** You would give us away. How dare dare you. Do you hate us that much

**Me: **No, naruto I don't hate yall at all but I get no reviews

**Hinata:** Stares at naruto dreamly, and with a sad expression

**Naruto: ignores her not even looking at her **

**Me: **Who wants to do the disclaimer

**Ino: **are you two ever going to make up

**Naruto: **coldly says never

**Hinata: **cries

**Ino: **Cliff does not own naruto nor the charaters just the story

**Me: **thanks Now without futher ado I give you the next installment of their greastest love

(_Kakashi's group forest somewhere)_

_"Okay hinata spill what the fuck happened" _Sakura exclaims anger saturating her voice, a tick mark appearing on her head. Having heard what was said earlier. if it was something she hated more than to see her teammate naruto so hurt. They were teammates after all. She couldn't stand it not because she loved naruto she didn't well not more than a sister loves a brother anyways., afterall she loved sasuke with all the heart and mind not the he ever returned the feelings, but still a girl could dream couldn't she.

sakura's inner self put in her two cents with _**"Cha damn right sasuke will be mine.**_Inwhich sakura just ignored until she was brought out of her musing by Shikamaru stating the obivius well to him anyways in his lazy drawl.

"_Isn't it obivious naruto has finally fallen for hinata, and about time too I honestly thought that idiot would never realize that hinata is the one one for him, but something happened and with that we have to ask hinata."_

Everyone in the group smiled knowing that naurto would eventually realize that he didn't really love sakura, and that hinata was really the best possible match for him. It seemed like hours while everyone stared at hinata waiting for her to collect herself enough to answer them on what happened next left everyone in shock. It wasn't hinata that answered but Sasuke that answered them "_She kissed me."_His eyes grow a disgusted glazed over look

{**Flashback}**

_**Sasuke!" ,**_** the ninja exclaimed angrily and crosses his two hands again. ****"**_**Shadow clone justu"**__** ,letting only one clone appear ,holds out his palm to the clone as he picks at points ,creating a ball of spinning chakra "**__**Rasengan".**_

**In which Sasuke responds by making several seals ****"Chidori". ****Meanwhile Hinata watches in horror as he belovedly stares down his best friend. It's then that she starts to feel weird, like she has no chakara. The camp starts spinning, and she passes runs at Sasuke, time seeming to stand still as if he and Sasuke are running in slow motion. **_**...**_

**Hinata screams "**_**nooooooo"**_** with a great effort. Hinata gets there before the boys- before their attacks can meet.**

**((They're still going in seemingly slow motion))**

**, before grabbing Naruto's wrist, the wrist that held the "**_**rasegan"**__**, **_**and corkscrews her palms into Naruto's chest, sending him flying backwards,with blood spewing out of his mouth. She then knocks Sasuke's wrist to the left before before Chidori can hit her, and in front of everybody and Naruto, she kisses Sasuke full on the lips, making sure Naruto can see what she is doing. Naruto watches as his love and his best friend kiss, before his heart breaks into what seems a thousand pieces and tears fall heavily where the fair-haired boy lay before he passes out cold. The pain was unnoticed by Hinata, but not Sasuke. He saw the pain, pain like Sasuke has never seen him display before.**

**"**_**What the hell is going on between them?" ,**_**Sasuke thinks before breaking the kiss. **_**"What in the fucking hell was that for Hinata?"**_**Sasuke screams at her, before reaching up and backhanding her.**

_**"I-I-I was protecting Naruto-kun, Sasuke-teme.",**_** Hinata says softly, surprise coloring her voice at her for calling Sausuke stupid.**

**Sasuke rolls his eyes. **_**How the hell are you protecting the dobe by kissing me, Hinata-chan?" **_the dark hair emo asks

**Tears falls unrestricted from the raven haired heiress's pale eyes. "**_**Because naruto will die sasuke-teme."**_

**The Uchiha prodigy's eyes widen at the statement. "**_**What do you mean Hinata?"**_** . Anger, pure and hot, saturates the Uchiha's prodigy's voice.**

**Hinata then tells Sasuke what she had heard in her mind and the Uchiha prodigy rolls his eyes. "**_**Hinata, you should know better than to listen to voices in your head. Any number of Justus could have been placed on you."**_** Sasuke states plainly.**

**He then makes a few seals and disappears, **

{**End Flashback}**

To say everybody was shocked would have been the understatement of the year everyone was looking at hinata like she had grown a second head all except for Ino and sakura who were visibly shaking in anger.

"_YOU KISSED SASUKE-KUN." _Ino and sakura scream at he same time.

Both moving to hinata to clobber her but shikamaru thinking fast puts them both under a "Shadow possession jutsu".

"_Hold up you two_" the lazy nin exclaims lazily." _as troublesome it is for me to do this technique on you two let hinata explain herself. What do you mean naruto is going to die."_ the smart for once was flabbergasted at what in the world was going on.

Hinata finally looks up tears streaming in her eyes starts to tell them of her vision.

_**{**_**Flashback} **

**Hinata had stayed by naruto's side the entire night gently sponging water on his head worrying like she had never worried before**

**"**_**I really hope naruto-kun is going to be alright."**_**she says**

**sponging water on his head looking at the clock at the clock on the wall 4am in the morning. This causes the bluenette to yawn greatly maybe I will close my eyes for just a moment she stretches her hand to naruto's wanting so bad to take his hand, but knowing that wouldn't be right. It is then than naruto mumbles in his sleep h-h-hinata rolling over his hand landing on her's causing the bluenette to blush tomato red and pass out from the closeness from the only one that she would ever she wakes up she finds that naruto is gone, and that she is in the bed. At first she is confused, but eventually figures out that naruto must have put her there. Just the thought of his touching her makes hinata blush tomato red. That is when she hears naruto shout**

**"**_**Sasuke"**_ come the angry voice of her love

**Sasuke oh no she thinks this isn't good naruto doesn't like sasuke. So she hurries outside She see her beloved with a rasengan powered in his palm and sasuke with a chidori powered up and runs toward each other. Hinata's heart drops, and starts to feel faint. That is when a voice that sounds as old as time tells her. "**_**When love is cradled and the stars align ,a great power will be unleashed upon the world divine. The world will then die. Lest the lover's learn ,love's great hook a death from the one their power took. Hinata, Naruto will die...**_" A malevolent voice warns.

**Which causes hinata's heart to shatter into a million peices, and if that wasn't enough the million peices shatters leaving the bluenette in a state of shock and uber depression. On the one hand she loved naruto and paled to ever lose him, but on the other hand she wanted to naruto to accomplish his dream and become hokage If he died he would never accomplish his dream and she would hate herself forever if she couldn't help him accomplish that dream. How could she ever be a good wife to naruto if she shattered his dream, so he did the only thing she knew to do. She had break his heart to help him accomplish his dream, even if she had to break her own heart to do so she would. She ran to naruto her heart breaking futher as she reached him and grabbed naruto's wrist **

**(**The one that held the rasengan**)**

**, and use her ****"gental fist technique" ****to corkscrew her palm into naruto's sternum, and letting go of his wrist sending him flying into the tree's. She had hoped that she had knocked him out, but it wasn't to be. He looked at her with shock that she had struck when she had decided to block her heart and locked lips with sasuke trying to blur out naruto but couldn't she saw the hurt and the shock on his face, and she knew it resonated with the hurt inside of her. it was then that she saw that he had passed out.**

**[A shortwhile later]**

**Hinata had taken naruto back to hospital and went back to her room. laying on her moderately big queen sized beed with white sheets and a purple and cover. a night stand beside her bed. with 2 pictures on it one of naruto happy and carefree standing infront of the hokage building. The second picture was of her team standing together with there sensei shino, looking creepy as usual with his usual green outfit with the collar turned up hiding his face, and the usual drak glasses on blue pants and blue shinobi sandals finishing the ensamble... No she couldn't do this. she turned the pictures on there face. Opening the drawer to draw a kunai she starts slittng her arms punishing herself for breaking naruto's heart...**

**{End flash back}**

"_hinata" _was ino's soft reply

Sakura, meanwhile, was floored at hinata's actions. she would break naruto to help him fulfill his dream because she loved him that much was that what true love was? would she do that for sasuke? Sakura was also annoyed that hinata would resort to cutting herself for hurting naruto. Her medical training kicked in and she send a look at shikamaru telling him to lift the jutsu. Inwhich he does and sakura takes her arm rolling up her left arm (The arm she cut) revealing several deep cuts across her arms at diffrent places. using her (Mystic Palm technique) heals the cut then surprizes the group by slapping her across the face.

SMMMMMAAAAACK.

"_Don't you ever cut yourself to resovle your pain you may have broke naruto's heart, and thus your own in the process. But it never should tempt you to cut your skin do you know how many infections you could have got. Not to to mention septis, staff, or gangreen just because you didn't get this checked. You better count yourself lucky that there wasn't any infections we bring naruto back you are to admit yourself into the hospital for a number of test and a round of antibotic herb. also hinata i am sorry I was judging naruto's pain before I knew it has raised my ire to know that you kissed sasuke-kun, but to do it to save naruto from himself. Thank you hinata thank you."_

_._Kakkashi who up to this point had been watching this in a amused horror was honestly surprized the neji hadn't jumped in getting on hinata's butt for her insane behavior couldn't help but be proud of his student who had turned into a very respected didn't escape his that all his students, the first to pass his test had turned into respected ninja not because he did anything, yea he had taught them a little, but had to admit to his self that a new generation of legendary sennin have been , on the other hand, was very annoyed that sakura had slapped the heiress of the hyuuga clan, and that hinata the said heiress would result to cutting herself because of a idiot. even tho the said idiot had saved him from his self he knew that naruto wasn't really deserving of hinata's love. lee was shocked by the story "_oh how youthful with the flames of love" _he thinks to his self before he remembers the quest of which they are on and decides to voice it. _Uhh guys I hate to be unyouthful and break this party up but we need to find and save naruto."_

having said this the others realizes he is right and diceds to split into groups of two.

Groups are as follows

kakkashi and lee

sakura and hinata

shino and ino

neji and ten ten

(Naruto Location unknown)

Naruto was glad he had got rid of the traitors sasuke and hinata. Decides to dispel the clones, because he figured they would never find him now. Plus, he was tired them shadow clones had sure taken alot of chakra out of him. Naruto Going to the top of the tree to get the lay of the land saw that he was finally getting out of the forest and in some hills. He decides to go to a cave to rest for the night...

**A/N **whew I hope that was a long enough chapter for everybody. Everybody now knows what happened between naruto and hinata. How will naruto react to the news. will something happen in the cave. Who will die? will the prophecy be fulfilled? Find out next time on the next installment of their greatest love

**A/N** I am sorry if the charaters seemed ooc all the time I am really trying here. I think I am not doing to bad for this being my first fanfiction

**Hinata: Could you make me seem anymore emo cliff-kun. Jeeze**

**Naruto: cries is that true hinata**

**Hinata: Y-Y-Yes N-N-Naruto-kun**

**Naruto: why didn't you tell hinata-chan**

**Hinata: B-B-because c-c-c-cliff-kun wouldn't let me**

**Naruto: powers up a rasengan and chases me around **

**Me: Runs "See ya next time"**

**A/N no justu: Again I have cleaned uo this story and made it easier to read I really hope you enjoyed**


	6. A short author's note

Author Note:

This story will be on hiatus until I get more reviews NO REVIEWS NO UPDATES. in fact I may give this story away to someone who can write it better. Private message me for info on the story and me giving it away


End file.
